


petekey lmao

by antisocialkilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, trashtrash trash trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialkilljoy/pseuds/antisocialkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	petekey lmao

even after 10 years PETE still writes songs about mikey way lmao


End file.
